


The Only Thing You See

by parka_girl



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you only have this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing You See

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the movie. Based on movie character versions of the real people and not the real people themselves. Thanks to [metafic](http://metafic.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Also posted to my LJ and [socialnetwrkfic](http://community.livejournal.com/socialnetwrkfic/profile).

It's dark when he knocks on the door. You stumble toward it, half-asleep as you pull it open. Mark stands in the hall wearing boxers, t-shirt, and flip flops. You give him a once-over and hold the door open. He doesn't say anything and you try to think if there's something you should remember, from the last time you checked his blog. Nothing comes to mind and so you cross back over to your bed. He stands, framed by the light coming through your window. You squint and fight the urge to yawn.

"Did something happen?" You ask, distracted by the lack of sleep and Mark's mere presence in your room.

He shrugs, which isn't much of an answer.

"Lock yourself out?" You don't even think he's listening, but then he shakes his head.

He walks over, then, and sits down on the bed next to you. "Couldn't, you know ..." He trails off and you're almost afraid of what'll happen next.

You shift, but don't move closer or even away from him. He turns, looking at you. _I was sleeping_ , you want to say. Or maybe, _get the fuck out, Zuckerberg_. But you don't say either. In fact, you don't know why you do what you do, but you find yourself leaning. Mark doesn't lean away, he doesn't even move. You wonder, for just an instant, if he's like this with Erica, but then decide you don't want to know.

His mouth is hot on yours and you don't really know why you're kissing him. And even more surprising is that he doesn't push you away, punch you, or even stop kissing you. In fact, he kisses you back. It's frantic and needy, which should surprise you, but doesn't. He opens his mouth against yours and you're gasping for air, pressing closer. He fists his fingers in your t-shirt and you desperately want to push your hands under his, but you don't.

After you don't know how long, he pulls back. Not far and you can feel him breathing heavily. You're doing the same, but shaking a little too because you just messed around with your best friend. Your best friend, who happens to be a dude. You lift your gaze and he's watching you, biting on his bottom lip and looking utterly vulnerable. Which is fucked up, because it's Mark and he's a lot of things, but vulnerable isn't one of them.

Suddenly he leans in, kissing you hard and intense. He's not the best kisser, but then again it's not like you've kissed a lot of guys in your life. In fact, you can count the number on one hand. One. First time? Tonight. You kiss him back, your fingers in his shirt and you certainly don't want this to end, though you know it will. That it has to.

You pull back this time and he doesn't look at you. He shifts, then you do, resting your head against his shoulder. Absently, he lifts his hand up, fingers pressed against the back of your neck. You stare outside, at the moon and the trees and whatever else you could see if you were focusing on anything else except the way Mark's fingers feel.

Mark leaves at three am. He kisses you again, with one hand on the door and the other against your shoulder. You kiss him back hard, nearly pushing him into the door. And then he leaves. You don't fall asleep until nearly six in the morning. And when you meet him after classes, it's as though nothing even happened at all. Not that you expected anything else, but some part of you had hoped that maybe it wasn't just a one off. But you see him with Erica, they're smiling and happy and you know better than to fuck with that. Or at least you used to, because the only thing you can see is Mark.


End file.
